A Very Hard Secret
by lovebigvera
Summary: Elphaba has a secret that's getting very hard to keep. She thinks it will tear her and Glinda apart, but it ends up bringing them closer together. (I think this is complete; might continue if I'm ever in a smutty mood again!)


This was my first time ever writing anything like this so I'm very nervous about posting it, but I guess I'll throw caution to the wind, LOL! There's a tiny bit of sweet dialogue before some pretty smutty action. I don't own these amazing characters; it would be nice if I did. Review or not (I prefer you do though), I just hope you ENJOY! J

Warning: This is g!p and if that's not your thing, I suggest you bypass this whole thing!

_It's been months since Glinda and I told each other our real feelings. I didn't think it was possible to love her more than I already did, but that has been proven wrong. That's what makes it so hard to keep this secret from her; that and the fact that when we're cuddling or making out, we can't keep our hands off of each other. I'll tell her. I'll tell her soon. I'll tell her sooner than later. I'll tell her when the time is right. Well, when I think it's right. This is getting more and more difficult to keep from her. I just watched her change and walk out of the door and I already feel it coming on. I better take care of it before she comes back. _

Elphaba stood and reached under her dress to pull down her underwear, unleashing her secret that was getting harder and harder…to keep, that is. She sat back on her bed, back against the wall, the bottom of her dress pulled up to her waist. She closed her eyes and let her imagination work its magic. She could see Glinda as clear as day, she could smell her sweet perfume, she could taste Glinda's tongue exploring the inside of her mouth. Elphaba let her hand fall below her waist as she was about to relieve the tension that had built up inside of her. Before she could do anything, she heard the door open and Glinda start a sentence that she didn't finish.

Elphaba hurried and pulled the covers over herself before questioning Glinda. "What are you doing back? I thought you went to have lunch with your friends."

"I decided that I'd rather have lunch with you, but it seems that you're a little bit busy.", Glinda said as she slowly closed the door behind her and walked towards Elphaba. "What were you doing, Elphie?" She knew the answer and since Elphaba decided not to respond, Glinda continued as if she did. "Elphie, you've never let me touch you. Is this why? You would prefer to do it yourself? I know you're green all over. You just don't want _me_ to touch you." By this time she was standing right beside Elphaba's bed.

Elphaba's nerves got the best of her and she stumbled on her words. "I would love for you to…I want you to…It's…" She took a deep breath before trying again. "I'm not just green, Glinda. I'm not normal and you won't love me anymore. I wanted to tell you, I just could never find the right time and now I've gone and ruined what we have. I'm sorry."

"I love you more than anything and nothing could ever change that. I promise you that. Just tell me what…", Glinda trailed off as Elphaba slowly uncovered her lower body, showing Glinda what she had been keeping a secret. "Elphie, how is that possible?", Glinda said without taking her eyes off of the erect penis that was between Elphaba's legs.

Elphaba regretted this. "See. I told you so. I knew this would change us. I'm an idiot!", she screamed as she covered herself back up.

"You're not an idiot. You are the most amazing person I know. You love me for me and I feel the same about you. I fell in love with you, not just your body. So I still love you." Galinda slowly slid the covers off of Elphaba and turned her so that her legs were hanging off of the side of the bed. "It's just more of you to love really." Galinda giggled after seeing that her comment put a smile on her love's face. Glinda looked Elphaba in her eyes as she undressed and stood in nothing but her panties before finally speaking. "Let me show you how much I still love you." She leant over and kissed Elphaba, showing her that nothing had changed.

No longer regretting what happened, Elphaba slipped her tongue inside of Glinda's mouth, realizing how much better the real thing was as opposed to just imagining it. Glinda felt her lover's hands cupping either side of her face so she deepened the kiss as she unbuttoned Elphaba's dress and pulling it up over her head and tossing it on the floor. She knelt down on the floor between Elphaba's legs and was quick to swirl her tongue around a green nipple and just as quick to take the nipple into her mouth. She placed one hand on Elphaba's other breast, squeezing and pulling the hard nipple, and one hand on Elphaba's back to pull her as close to her mouth as possible. Glinda felt Elphaba's hard member pressing against her chest so she trailed her tongue to Elphaba's other nipple, quickly but also satisfactorily nibbling and sucking on it. She settled lower, looking up at Elphaba. She took her hair into her hands and pulled it all to one side before taking Elphaba's hot cock in her hand, thoroughly licking up and down before flicking her tongue on the head of it. Although she wanted to watch every second of this, Elphaba's head fell back as she let out a quiet moan. Glinda wrapped her mouth around the head while swirling her tongue around the tip. Elphaba didn't think it could get better until Glinda proved her wrong by taking her hardness further into her mouth. As ladylike as she could, Glinda spit the saliva that was gathering in her mouth on the shaft before moving her hand up and down, spreading it around. Elphaba lost most control when she felt the head of her penis hit the back of Glinda's throat and her hand flew to the blonde curls that were between her legs. Elphaba felt bad about thrusting herself deeper into Glinda's mouth so she removed her hand. _Oz, she's so good!_ "You are so good.", Elphaba moaned before she could catch the words before they came out. Glinda's confidence rose and she took Elphaba in as far as she could, her mouth and hand moving faster and in sync with each other. With her free hand, she grabbed Elphaba's hand and placed it back on the back of her head and Elphaba couldn't take it anymore. Glinda pulled Elphaba out of her mouth and continued to stroke her while looking into her eyes. Elphaba gripped the sheets beside her while she spilled onto Glinda's chest. Glinda smiled and stuck her tongue out, catching and swallowing the rest of what Elphaba had to offer.

Elphaba took a second to catch her breath before talking. "Glinda, that was amazing." Glinda wanted to pat herself on the back for a job she knew was well done, but she had better things in mind. She pulled Elphaba's legs back onto the bed before straddling her, nothing between their breasts but the hot liquid Elphaba released. Without breaking their kiss, Glinda reached between them to slide the crotch of her panties to the side. She spread her lips, drug the wetness from her entrance to her clit, and pressed herself up against Elphaba's member, which was quickly hardening again. Glinda didn't want to stop kissing her love, but she had to get what she wanted to say out. With her lips still very close to Elphaba's, she whispered, her voice dripping with desire. "I want…no, I need you inside of me."

….


End file.
